The Puppy dog from hell!
by Fire Coral
Summary: Ryou gets Bakura a puppy dog... plz r&r!:
1. Lucky!

**The Puppy dog from**

**HELL…**

"Bakura I have a present for you," Ryou chirped as he walked into Bakura's bedroom and placing a medium sized box that was barking on his bed.

"What is in the box Ryou?" Bakura asked a little weary of the moving and barking box!

"Open it and you'll find out," Ryou replied happily!

Bakura walked over to his bed and slowly lifted the lid off the box and out jumped a little black…

**PUPPY DOG!**

"Arrrggghh! What in Ra's name is that thing?" Demanded Bakura hiding under his desk while Ryou just laughed hysterically!

"Don't worry Bakura it won't hurt you it's just a puppy!" Ryou explained while giggling!

"But what is it?" Bakura demanded again eyeing the dog very carefully.

"It's called a dog, but is only a puppy and it's name is Lucky," Ryou replied picking up the small black puppy and brought it closer to Bakura who retreated further underneath the small desk! Unfortunately for Bakura Lucky thought that Bakura wanted to play so it started to bark loudly which caused Bakura to scream which then meant that Ryou would have a rather large headache later on!

"Shhh Lucky, shhh," coaxed Ryou as he pulled the hyperactive dog away from Bakura whom at this point and time was hysterical!

"Ryou, Lucky isn't gonna **BE **very lucky if you don't keep him under control," Bakura stated once he had calmed down and the dog had fallen asleep on Bakura's bed.

"Bakura, Lucky's just a puppy, you can't expect him not to do stuff like that, it would be like you not being allowed to send people to the shadow realm, even though I do wish you wouldn't," Ryou replied trying to make Bakura see that Lucky was trying to have fun.

"Whatever," was all Bakura said before walking out of his bedroom leaving Ryou with the sleeping puppy.

"Bakura, I'm going to the pet sore to get Lucky some stuff, I'll be back soon," said Ryou a little while later.

"Yeah okay, you go and have fun while I just stay here and rot away," moaned Bakura.

"Bakura you can't rot because you're already dead, and I won't be gone long, bye Bakura have a nice time with Lucky," Ryou replied as he walked out of the front door and away towards the pet shop leaving Bakura alone in the house with Lucky…

Bakura was watching t.v and everything was peaceful, that is until the puppy woke up and wanted to play!

"Woof, woof!" Barked Lucky from the top of the stairs.

"What's the matter you dumb, deranged, hopefully soon to be decapitated dog," muttered Bakura walking to the foot of the stairs and when he looked up he saw Lucky along with three open paint cans which Lucky must've dragged from the storeroom!

"Oh, no, this can only end in tears," said Bakura as he slowly stepped up onto one of the stair steps.

"Grrr," growled Lucky and he pushed one of the paint cans down the stairs and because it took Bakura by surprise the paint can tripped him up and down onto the floor where all the paint splattered onto his face and hair! Then just to top everything off Lucky pushed the other two cans down the stairs and they too landed on Bakura!

"Bakura, I'm home!" Came Ryou's voice from the passageway.

"Uhh, I'm at the stairs," Bakura replied waiting to see and hear Ryou's reaction to the whole situation.

"BAKURA! What have I told you about trying to re-decorate the house!" Shouted Ryou looking at all the paint splattered all over Bakura, the floor, the stairs and some even got onto the walls! Boy was Bakura in big trouble!

"But, but it wasn't me, it was that damned dog of yours he dragged the paints from the storeroom and then he pushed them down the stairs and they all landed on me," argued Bakura angrily.

"Bakura it's bad enough you spilt paint everywhere, don't go making everything worse by blaming it all on poor Lucky," said Ryou rather sternly hugging Lucky who licked his face- Bakura just sighed in moral defeat and stormed out to the lounge room for some much needed t.v until Ryou told him to go and have a shower!

A few days later Lucky was sick and resting in his little doggy bed but Ryou was invited to a picnic so Bakura would be doing a little dog sitting…

"Bye Bakura," said Ryou cheerfully walking out the front door and towards the local park to meet his friends.

"Yeah, bye, but don't blame me if Lucky here breaks something," said Bakura.

When Bakura closed the door Lucky was sitting a few feet away from Bakura.

"Okay dog, I'm gonna be straight with you- I HATE YOU, got it so –waaaaiit just a cotton picking minuet aren't you supposed to be sick," said Bakura as Lucky started to bark loudly and jump around Bakura who was starting to think that even hanging out with the big-headed pharaoh wouldn't be as bad as having to look after a non-sick dog!

"Woof, woof!" Barked Lucky.

"Please just leave me alone," begged Bakura.

What Bakura said must've worked because Lucky ran away- or maybe Lucky was running away for another reason!

A while later Lucky came running into the lounge room where Bakura was happily watching t.v.

"Get out you dumb dog," growled Bakura shooing the dog away until he noticed that Lucky had something in his mouth, that something was a shirt- but not just any shirt it was Ryou's favourite shirt and if it got torn, ripped or anything like that Bakura would be deader than he already is!

"Give me the shirt Lucky," said Bakura as calm as possible!

Lucky started to back off,

"No sit you dumb dog," growled Bakura starting to get agitated and annoyed that this dog could be so smart, I mean what dog knows a person's favourite shirt!

Lucky certainly didn't intend on sitting and letting Bakura win, he wanted to have some fun.

"Please just give me the shirt ra-dammit!" said Bakura a little too loudly, because Lucky ran away as fast as his little doggy legs would carry him.

"Come back here!" Shouted Bakura as he ran after Lucky!

Bakura chased Lucky for about an hour until he basically dropped onto the cold wooden floors panting!

'_I hate that dog!'_ Thought Bakura to himself as he lay panting on the floor. When Lucky came and sat next to him Bakura was too tired to shout at the dog so he decided to just have a little nap, nothing long just a small rest he'd be up before Ryou came home of course!

"BAKURA! Wake up," Shouted Ryou kneeling beside Bakura who slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'_Oh, no,' _thought Bakura!

"Umm, Ryou I can explain, you see I was watching t.v and then Lucky came in dragging your favourite shirt so I ran after him and well I sort of fell asleep but I have a feeling that you will have to find a new favourite shirt," Bakura explained while Ryou just sat there, "You haven't found the shirt have you,"

'_I'm SO stupid, why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut!' _Thought Bakura to himself angrily.

"Well lets go have dinner," said Ryou getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, that was strange," mumbled Bakura to himself following Ryou into the kitchen.


	2. Puppy school

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

Thanks for all the reviews I'll try to keep the chapters coming!

A few days later and Ryou had an idea…

"Bakura, come into the lounge room, I have something to show you," said Ryou holding a piece of paper.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Bakura replied walking slowly into the lounge room and sitting on a large chair only to have Lucky bound into the room and jump onto Bakura's lap!

"Get off me you dumb dog," growled Bakura angrily trying to push Lucky off him!

"Bakura, leave Lucky alone, anyway I think that you should get to know Lucky a little better, so I enrolled you and Lucky to a dog training program which runs every Saturday at the local park, just down the road from us. It will be good for you because you'll get to meet other people and also other dogs so by the time you finish the course you won't be scared of dogs anymore," Ryou replied handing Bakura the piece of paper which had the directions to the park on it, Bakura didn't get out much, he much preferred to stay at home and watch some good old t.v!

"Ryou, I'm not scared of dogs, just Lucky, and anyways what makes you think that I'll do the whole course, and also you know I don't like mingling with people," stated Bakura in a very matter-of-fact tone!

"Bakura, I think that you'll want to do the whole course because if you don't you will have to spend 2 entire weeks at Yugi and Yami's house, and you will just have to get used to meeting other people. You can't just stay inside this house all day every day, now can you!" Replied Ryou laughing!

"I **can** stay in the house all day," muttered Bakura under his breath as he walked out of the room in a very angry mood!

It was a clear, bright blue summer day in Domino city and today was Saturday which meant that it was the first day of puppy school for Bakura and Lucky, what will Lucky put Bakura through today!

"Bakura! It's time to go!" Shouted Ryou as a half-asleep Bakura stumbled down the stairs muttering curses about Ryou and his stupid dog under his breath! "Good morning Bakura, did you have a nice sleep?"

"No I didn't have a nice sleep because I stayed up half the night worrying about how today is going to go at that stupid no good puppy school thing," replied Bakura angrily storming into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Once Bakura had finished breakfast it was time for him and Lucky to go to school!

"Okay Bakura, you've got the directions to the park, so please don't get lost or do anything stupid like that! Now go and have a nice time and enjoy yourself at puppy school," exclaimed Ryou happily!

"Yeah, right. Like I'd ever enjoy myself when I'm stuck lugging this waste of fur around," murmured Bakura walking down the road towards the local park!

It took Bakura about half an hour to find the park that was just down the road! Luckily Ryou had a feeling this would happen so he made Bakura leave the house 1-hour early so he would get to the dog training in time!

"Okay, first I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mrs. Kanny and I will be your instructor!" Said a plump woman with gray hair and large glasses, "Now, to begin the lesson I want you to take one of these leads called choker leads which will give you the upper hand on controlling even the toughest dog,"

When Bakura had gotten a lead and collar from Mrs. Kanny he went back to Lucky and tried to put the collar and lead on, unfortunately Lucky had no intention on wearing anything that would give Bakura the chance to actually control him so he decided to take matters into his own hands!

"Okay Lucky, good Lucky, stay Lucky, good boy, now let me put the…STOP YOU DUMB DOG!" Screamed Bakura at Lucky who had just ran away from Bakura and that dreadful lead and was now barking his head off embarrassing Bakura!

"Young man, can't you control your dog?" Mrs. Kanny questioned a stern look plastered on her old wrinkled face.

"What does it look like old woman," muttered Bakura a little too loud!

"I have no patients for rude young boys such as yourself, what is your name?" Mrs. Kanny asked red in the face!

"Bakura," replied Bakura.

"Well, Bakura I want you to go and catch your dog and then put the choker chain on him," said Mrs. Kanny walking off while Bakura pulled faces behind her back!

It took Bakura an hour to finally catch Lucky and forcefully put the choker lead on him but by the time he had that done it was the end of the lesson so he had to take off the choker chain and put the normal lead back on and then he walked slowly home!

"So how was puppy school?" Ryou asked the minuet Bakura stepped inside the house.

"I would rather spend a whole day with the pharaoh than with that stupid good for nothing mutt of yours," replied Bakura coldly!

"I take it things didn't go so well," replied Ryou frowning!

"What do you think," muttered Bakura stomping into his favourite room of the whole house – the lounge room where he flicked on the t.v and slumped onto the couch!


	3. Puppy school continued!

Okay here's chapter 3, I'm sort of concentrating on this story so the others probably won't be updated for a little while but I'll try and update them if I can!

Thanks for all the reviews again- keep em coming and I'll put up more chapters! 

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh if I did Ryou and Bakura would appear more often I also don't own Fruit Loops!

It was another clear and beautiful day in Domino city, another clear and beautiful Saturday that is!

"Bakura, It's time for you and Lucky to go to puppy school," Ryou exclaimed while Bakura was eating a large bowl Fruit Loops and pretending not to hear Ryou! "Bakura," Ryou said once more, "BAKURA!" he shouted, startling Bakura so that he spilt Fruit Loops all over himself and the floor! "It's time to go to puppy school," said Ryou calmly that time.

'_Stupid Ryou, I don't see why he can't just take Lucky to puppy school since he's the one who actually loves that deformed mutt, but nooooooooooooo, I'm the one who gets lumbered with the hyperactive and overly smart dog,' _Thought Bakura as he grabbed Lucky's lead off the kitchen table and went in search for the terrorizing mutt!

Bakura was soon on his way to the park, luckily he knew where to go this time since Ryou had taken him on a tour of Domino city- who knew that there were places where you could watch t.v on a gigantic screen, Ryou said that such places are called cinemas- boy would he be spending more time there!

So anyways back to Bakura and puppy school! This week Bakura had actually managed to get the choker chain on Lucky- with a few people's help of course! So now he was up to learning the basics…

"Now class I want you to tell your dogs to sit, if they don't just pull a little on the choker chain, but be sure not to pull to hard," said Mrs. Kanny in her usual cheerful tone.

"Okay Lucky, sit," said Bakura looking down at the dog who just stared straight back at him not moving an inch, Bakura was starting to get a little pissed off! "Lucky, sit," Bakura said again with a little more forcefulness in his voice, but, guess what! Lucky didn't move and just kept on staring up at Bakura! "SIT, YOU DUMB DOG!" Shouted Bakura pulling hard on the choker chain, causing Lucky to yelp, now by this time everyone else had managed to get their dogs in a sitting position, everyone but Bakura that is!

"BAKURA! What did I say, do NOT pull on the choker chain to hard or otherwise you will hurt your poor dog," Mrs. Kanny yelled walking swiftly over to Bakura and Lucky whom she hugged tightly! Bakura just rolled his eyes!

"Not that I could really care if that dog got hurt," muttered Bakura quietly under his breath!

Mrs. Kanny took the choker chain from Bakura and told Lucky to sit. Of course Lucky sat for Mrs. Kanny but when she told Bakura to try, Lucky just sat there staring into Bakura's chocolate eyes pissing him off to the absolute limit!

"Now class I want you to go for a light jog around this park with your dogs, okay and GO!" Shouted Mrs. Kanny with way too much enthusiasm according to Bakura!

When Bakura started to jog, he was pulled back instantly because Lucky wasn't moving, he was just sitting there!

"Come on Lucky," coaxed Bakura as sweetly as a 3000-year-old tomb robber could! Lucky didn't budge so Bakura tried yanking on the chain just a little, Lucky still didn't budge, so he started to run, dragging Lucky along with him, Mrs. Kanny just stared in disbelief at Bakura who was running side-wards at this point!

Finally Bakura made it around the whole park dragging Lucky with him who, by this point was exhausted!

"I finished!" Bakura exclaimed proudly as if he was ready to receive a medal or something!

"Well, umm, alright Bakura, I think that you should go home early since you did a very good jog, everyone else I would like you to some simple commands," said Mrs. Kanny walking away from Bakura and Lucky.

"Come on you dumb dog lets go home so that I can tell Ryou I was the best student today," Bakura muttered to Lucky dragging him towards home!

"Bakura. You're back 30 minuets early, did something happen?" Asked Ryou worried for Lucky's safety!

"Well as a matter of fact, something did happen. Mrs. Kanny said that I was the best student, well not really but I'm sure that's what she meant!" Bakura said happily a large smile spread across his face!

"Umm, okay then, why don't you go and watch some t.v and I think I'll give Mrs. Keen a call," Ryou replied as he re-thought his idea about Bakura taking Lucky to dog training!

"Okie dokie!" Bakura replied skipping into the lounge room!

That's the end of that chapter, plz review


	4. Bakura babysits again!

I'm back with another chappie! I think this will be the second last chapter! Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.

"Bakura, You don't have to worry about going to puppy school anymore," said Ryou not exactly sure how Bakura would take it!

"Really? Wow! Cool, so I can like have my Saturdays back again?" Bakura asked grinning!

"Yes Bakura you can have your Saturdays back again," Ryou replied rolling his eyes and walking out of the lounge room.

'_Hmmm, I wonder what I should do today since, oh look here comes Ryou maybe he can help me decide what I should do!' _ Bakura thought to himself grinning happily at the thought of not having to be alone with that dumb mutt anymore, well Bakura was happy until Ryou told him that Bakura would have to baby-sit Lucky for an hour or so while Ryou went to a dueling tournament with Yugi and his little gang. When Ryou told him that Bakura's jaw dropped at the thought of having to be alone in the house with that terrorizing mutt!

"Don't worry Bakura, I won't be gone to long," Ryou reassured Bakura walking out the front door.

'_Maybe if I just stay out of Lucky's sight, then he won't be able to see me which then means he won't be able to do anything to me, yeah! That's a great idea. Now I just need to find somewhere where I can hide until Ryou comes home…WAIT! What am I thinking! I am a 3000 year-old tomb robber, I can handle a little demented mutt, now that's the way I should be thinking!'_ Bakura thought to himself as he walked around the house trying to find Lucky!

"Oh Lucky where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are you dumb, good-for-nothing, psychologically deranged mutt," growled Bakura looking around every corner for Lucky and watching out for any tricks he might try to pull, but so far Bakura hadn't run into anything, well except for the kitchen table but you can't expect Bakura to be superman, being a 3000 year old tomb robber spirit must be hard enough for him!

"Woof, woof!" Came Lucky's barks from guess where, THE STAIRS!

"Okay, you pathetic dog, it's time we had a little chat," Bakura stated walking slowly up each stair careful of any traps Lucky could've set, but Bakura found no traps so he managed to get closer to Lucky but when he did he suddenly wish he hadn't because…

CLIFFHANGER!

I wanted to try one but I wasn't sure when to put it in so I decided that now would be the best time! Plz review or you won't get to know what Lucky's gonna do to Bakura!


	5. Lucky ends things!

Hey all! This will be the last chapter unless you would like more, tell me if you do! Don't forget to review, it means heaps to me if you do. Thanks! When I wrote most of these chapters I was listening to all the Inuyasha theme songs!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except I own myself! Lol

Last chapter:

"Okay, you pathetic dog, it's time we had a little chat," Bakura stated walking slowly up each stair careful of any traps Lucky could've set, but Bakura found no traps so he managed to get closer to Lucky but when he did he suddenly wish he hadn't because…

"Oh, no," Bakura was trembling at what he saw next to Lucky, the first thing he saw was Ryou's red skateboard which Lucky could only have gotten from the storeroom, and the next item was a wheelchair, Bakura had no idea why Ryou had one, but anyways Ryou has lots of stuff and Bakura doesn't know why! The third and last tortuous item was a portable heater! Now that may not sound that bad in any way, I mean how could a portable heater hurt anyone but Lucky had plugged this heater into a PowerPoint with an extension cord of course! So Bakura was in for a tough ride!

"Roof, roof!" Barked Lucky excitedly, his tail wagging furiously!

"Help me," muttered Bakura as Lucky put one paw on the skateboard an rocking it back and fourth, boy did this dog just love to torture Bakura! Once Lucky had rocked the skateboard enough he swiftly pushed it down the stairs causing Bakura to slip on it and roll down the stairs and crash at the bottom!

Next Lucky waited until Bakura had gotten back up the stairs, Bakura just doesn't wanna give up does he! When he was about halfway Lucky decided to put his next plan into action he somehow with his magical superhero powers managed to put the burning heater onto the wheelchair and it caught fire-Lucky was very happy with his master plan! Then once the wheelchair was on fire enough for Lucky he pushed it down the stairs while Bakura was looking the other way for some strange reason!

"Hmm, wow that's an interesting bird I think I'll eat it," Bakura said to himself completely unaware that a flaming wheelchair was headed straight towards him, well he was completely unaware that is until he was in the wheelchair and was bouncing down the stairs at a very fast speed! (Authors note: I got the flaming wheelchair idea from Red dragon, which of course I don't own!)

Lucky had also gone one step further by opening the door with his super-dog powers just as Bakura had finished bouncing down the last step and was now on his merry way out the door and onto the busy car-filled street!

"ARRRGGGGHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Shouted a terrified Bakura at the top of his lungs praying to Ra that someone would help him in his fiery situation! Luckily for Bakura Ryou was walking down the street on his way home when he saw Bakura in the wheelchair that was on fire! Ryou raced inside his house and quickly sprayed the fire extinguishers stuff all over Bakura and of course the wheelchair!

"Thank you Ryou," said a not too happy Bakura a little while later.

"That's alright Bakura, but I do wish you wouldn't try to copy the stunts off all those shows like who dares wins, you could really hurt yourself," Ryou replied sternly.

"But, but, it was Lucky not me," Bakura argued but when Ryou glared at him he shut up!

"Bakura you won't have to worry about Lucky anymore because I'm giving him to another family that want a pet, I don't think you should be around dogs," Ryou replied picking Lucky up who licked at his face appreciatively.

"Finally," Bakura moaned, "We can get rid of that disastrous mutt,"

Ryou just rolled his eyes and went outside to greet the family, Bakura came out to say hello too, but ran straight back inside without saying hello! He had a good reason it was because the family was none other than his enemy Yami and his little pipsqueak Yugi!

'_Well I think that's enough entertainment for one lifetime,'_ Bakura thought happily to himself while switching on the t.v and ignoring Yami and Yugi outside!

That's the end of the story I don't know whether I should continue!

Plz review!


End file.
